There Are Two Sides To Every Story
by MadHatterLilith
Summary: Tia, bearing the light side, full of the wonders of the world, and Yumil, bearing the dark, full of the terrors of the world, have to overcome the differences in themselves, their kingdoms, and their books to create the new world. They find death, pain, hope and love on their way to create their ideal world and regain what they loved. TiaXReverse!Harem, YumiXHarem, and OC spirits.
1. Chapter 1

**Lilith: Okay, I have to say this- I LOVE "Avalon Code"! I've played it tons of times. It's kinda like an addiction! It's among the first games I played that allowed me to be in a romantic relationship with my favorite guys! (Besides Harvest Moon, but I can't be with the doctor in the original!) I've dated every guy, but I never played the male side. So I played through that side in one whole day and never stopped to wonder where my day went. Afterwards, I was taking a shower and the idea came to me. **

**Chapters with odd numbers, for example, chapter 1, 3, 5, 7, ect., are told from Yumil's, the male protagonist's, point of view. Even numbers are told from Tia's point of view. She's the female ****protagonist**. They're not very talkative in the games so I don't think they'll be as OOC as any others.

**I'll try to keep this updated as often as I can. Has anyone tried this before? I dunno. So I'm gonna try anyway. **

**I don't own Avalon Code, nor will I pretend to. But I do have a copy of it!**

**Does that count?**

**I don't think so.**

**Oh, but I will own some OCs that'll pop up sooner or later.**

**I hate spell check. It's telling me that everything I know how to spell is wrong.**

* * *

**Yumil's POV**

* * *

My hair had started to grow out and was, slowly, but surely, taking over my head. Sighing, I pulled out my personal, favorite knife and began to cut, locks of the chestnut brown falling to the floor. I pulled his fingers through it as I did so, still sighing.

After I had accidently cut my fingers about five times, I was finally satisfied with the length of the annoying mop of hair and put my knife back into its place in my dresser.

There. Now it looks like I have an extreme case of 'helmet hair' but..I shrugged, looking away from my reflection. It wasn't as if I cared much about my appearance. I was a commoner, Prince Valdo's childhood friend or not.

"Yumil." Another soldier matched into the room, not surprising me at all. I had seen the man coming, but it was causing me to get very angry, although I didn't show it at all. "Prince Valdo has requested your presence." The soldier finished, not seeming to notice how foul my mood was.

"Fine. Tell him that I'll be there shortly." I gave my own reflection one more glance before I turned on my heel and left the room.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

* * *

"Yes, my lord?" Yumil's voice was that of a childish, slightly frightened boy as Merman, the Prime Minister, ushered him into the room. He didn't sound as cruel, and more kind, than one would expect, seeing as he was, despite being a child, a soldier of the Waisen Empire. He was a child when he became their dog, and age and body wize, he still was. But in every other way, he was older.

He was a soldier for the Empire;a captain in their army of fools, ready to die for a cause our superiors keep secret from us and too naive to look at the men next to them and take a second to wonder what they were or, rather, what the man wasn't. Usually, the word 'man' falls under the 'wasn't' category.

Before Merman had found him, he was a thief- a master thief to be exact. He lied, stole, and betrayed people soon after they gave him their trust. He'd show a person kindness, only to have a chance to stab them in the back to save his life. Sometimes literally. He had only his survival on his mind as he lived through every day, never a single true word passing his lips as he spoke to others. But the Prime Minister saw something in him and recruited him.

He had a complicated past, that's for sure.

The Prime Minister, after Valdo's rumored assassination, found the former friend of the prince and saw some shred of potential, though he'd never understand what it was, in him and convinced the new Valdo to allow him to live...but only if he served the empire like a loyal dog.

"Your new mission is to act as a spy. I'm sure you know about our conflict with Kaleila. We're going to send you to their capital..the village Rohan. You are to go there and earn the trust of the locals and the royal family. If you are discovered or compromised, don't contact us. Just act like you're acting alone." He spoke in a cold voice and my eyes widened a bit in surprise. "You can do that, can't you?"

Merman chuckled and gave him a mocking, playful bow. "Allow me, my lord." The prince nodded and he turned to Yumil. "There is something we desire that they must not possess."

"Something you desire...?" I repeated and Merman smirked.

"A book with great power." He chuckled once more. "If you find it or find the owner there, kill them and bring the book to us. But until you find it, make sure you have everyone's trust. Rohan is small so it should be easy."

Valdo looked over him with cold, calculating eyes. It was the eyes that really gave the fact that he wasn't the same person he had known for so long. "If you can't fulfil your duty, we'll kill you as well and find someone else who can. Just bring me that book." His eyes passed over Yumil, studying him.

As a child, Valdo had been cheerful, kind and warm. He was the person Yumil wanted to be because he was like the sun to him. He was bright and warm and chased away everything that scared him. Yumil never felt lonely back then. The only time Valdo had hurt him, it was to help him from being even more hurt later on. The king had died so had Valdo had to succeed the throne. In fact, Valdo cried more than he had when Yumil was thrown back to the streets.

He had heard stories about how he was kinder to the people than the king, his father, had been. And indeed, the Valdo he had known was kind. But this wasn't his friend. This wasn't his Valdo.

He clenched his fists and grit his teeth before looking into the eyes of his the prince, remembering his first and only friend. But it wasn't him anymore. He was gone.

"Do you have a problem with that, Captain?" The prince asked and the boy emotionlessly shook his head.

"When do I depart?" he asked, fists still clenched at his sides, nails digging into his palms, drawing a bit of warm blood.

"You, Captian Yumil, will head out at eleven o'clock. You will not be able to bring reinforcements. The trip to the small town of Rohan should take thirty-five minutes, exactly, on foot. Five minutes later, at forty minutes past eleven, the guards will go on patrol around the town and the entrance should be clear. You shall sneak in. According to our information, there's a small home near the entrance. A citizen of Rohan might already reside there but that's where you should camp at."

A pause. "If you happen to get caught..." He smirked and Yumil remembered the drill.

"I kill myself. Is that all, my lord?" He spoke coldheartedly.

"Yes. You're dismissed."

"Sir." He left the cold room after bowing to both the prince and prime minister.

* * *

**Yumil's POV:**

* * *

I never sleep. I just lie on my back, on the hard, cold beds they provide for their soldiers, regardless of rank. I lie there, fully awake, and remember everything. Mainly the faces of those I've killed to survive.

One hundred and two adults, three young women and two children. That makes one hundred and seven people I've killed as a teenager. About half were soldiers like myself, but the other half, save one, were civilians. The only other one was my childhood self. I killed the person I used to be for the sake of getting my friend back because, in a brotherly way, I love him.

I remember the faces, then the begging. But there was one that never begged and she was the only one I ever spared, even after killing her parents.

She had brownish-red hair, perfectly straight and beautiful. In the firelight, it seemed to shine and shimmer. She was about my age, and she had the look in her eyes-the same look I had lost all those years ago. When I held a gun to her head, she stared at me, unafraid. Those eyes looked right into my soul, and even as I shouted at her, covered in the blood of her family, she stepped forward and gave me a hug.

That's when my heart started to race and the tears came. She was the the one who opened my eyes to what was really important and from that day on, she became like a goddess in my mind. She was the saving grace for me. From that day, she was all that was truly important. I loved her.

Her name, I found when I later researched her, was Tia. She was a Kaleilan girl with little money. She was poor and he made her into an orphan. The things some people will do to the people they love...

But really, she was the one who taught me I could still be kind. She taught me that and I love her for it.

My name is Yumil. I am a childhood friend of Prince Valdo. Or rather, I was. Those days are gone now-slipped by me like a dream. A wonderful dream that I intend to get back via the rebel route.

I am a captain in their army of fools, loyal and cowardly like dogs but also strong and fierce when they're facing their final moments. They're always willing to die for unknown cause, never wondering why they kept it a secret, and never wondering what the man standing next to him was, or rather, what he wasn't. I'm like them. I don't wonder...because I know.

Before they put a collar around my neck and made me their dog, I was a master thief. I lied, stole, and earned people's trust only to, sometimes literally, stabbing them in the back and loot their homes. Killing wasn't anything new to me. I'd killed many. Merman took me in and that's when I was bound to them.

But even before then, I was the apprentice of Valdo's knights. I quickly became his best friend as well. But then the king died and the prince had to take over, though not of yet of age to become king, and others deemed me, an orphan of low birth, unfit to be associated with him so he cut ties. That idiot.

I learned of the rumored assassination, rebirth, and Merman. Since then, I gave up everything to get my friend back. Even emotion.

I could hear, out of my good ear, somebody whispering to me. But I was alone in my quarters so I ignored it. After all, I've found that when you ignore sleep or hallucinations, they go away for a while. But as I listened to this one, it seemed different. And the sound lulled me to sleep somehow, though I hadn't slept in so long.

* * *

I saw scenes of our history with all of the war, hunger, pain, love, suffering...Tears streamed down my cheeks as I felt them all. Then it changed. They weren't scenes I could recall hearing about. It was another world, and the stars were falling. A single man, a giant, spoke some kind of foreign words and the world started to change. It became my world again. But then time fast forwarded and I wondered what had happened.

But then there were the voices. There were eight, speaking in harmony. "The end of life as we know it is here," they spoke, their words ringing in my mind as I watched the scenery change to a barren world with only ruins left. "For Man has strayed from the path."

The voices paused but then continued. "I shall incinerate them with the earth," As they spoke fire rose and the earth shook. "and from their ashes, a new world will be born." The world started to transform. "Reach out your hands an-" The voice was cut off as someone shook him awake. The last image in his head was a book, flying through the air, bookmarks and pages scattering throughout this world.

"Captian, it is time for you to depart." The man who'd shook him awake told him and Yumil nodded, irritated. "Fine. You're dismissed."

"Sir, I was to-"

"DISMISSED!" Yumil rose his voice, glaring at the man as he got out of bed. The man nodded and scurried off, finally understanding why the boy's anger was a small legend.

Yumil was left alone to wonder about his dream. Was was it about? The world was ending? It couldn't have been true.

Little did he know there was a stranger who had experienced the same dream earlier that day. And he had no idea that the girl was holding in her possession a big, red book with an eye on it and a red bookmark inside it.

* * *

**Next chapter has Tia. See you then peeps. Don't forget that the review box is like magic and a way to encourage me to continue.**

**Bye-Bye~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapters with odd numbers, for example, chapter 1, 3, 5, 7, ect., are told from Yumil's, the male protagonist's, point of view. Even numbers are told from Tia's point of view. She's the female ****protagonist**. They're not very talkative in the games so I don't think they'll be as OOC as any others.

**I see Tia as a bright girl who's too nice to always give her opinion, since she doesn't want to offend anybody or make people uncomfortable. But she'll strongly stand for anything she believes to be right. **

**I don't own Avalon Code, nor will I pretend to. But I do have a copy of it!**

**Oh, but I will own some OCs that'll pop up sooner or later.**

**Last chapter, I messed up on Yumil's dream. May fix it later but will try to get it right this time. Tia's turn!**

* * *

**Earlier that day, ****Tia's POV:**

* * *

I'd never had a dream like this one until it started haunting me in bits a few days ago. It was so vivid, bright, and sad. And the voices...They sounded almost enchanting.

_"Let us bind a deal between us." _They spoke, "_For you shall attain my heart's desire."_

In my dream, a red bookmark was falling to me, so close I thought that if it weren't a dream, I could almost touch it. My dream self did, and it felt so...real. And the bookmark felt like it were made of something more than paper...but more...energy. Warm, radiant and pleasent energy. It reminded me of fire, except a bit more tame and somehow gentle.

_"Now, reach out your arms and receive me." _The voices changed into only one. One I knew only too well. My own, but void of emotion. _"Know the truth and record it...For it shall fill the coming world."_ A book, red like the bookmark, flew overhead, pages being carried off into the wind.

I suddenly felt as though I were flying above the world, absolutely weightless. It was an amazing feeling and I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling. But when I looked down, my feet were still planted on the ground. My face burned slightly with embarrassment, but then I remembered that it was a dream and nobody could tease me for it.

_"As long as corruption exists, the flame of destruction shall come. Until..." _The voice trailed off and somehow I knew the words.

"Until we attain true enlightenment." I muttered, my heart racing. But when the words passed my lips, everything started to fade away into a gentle white light...before my eyelids started to flutter open. But when I woke up and raised my head and attempted to rub the sleepiness from my eyes, I realised that maybe, just maybe...

It wasn't a dream.

* * *

**Current time:**

* * *

"Rempo!" I whispered, scared as I heard the doorknob rattle. I'd stuck a chair under, keeping it shut, after what'd happened earlier. "I...I still don't get it..." My voice shook almost as much as I did. "What's going on?! Why are the monsters after the book?"

"Hey, kid," Rempo spoke in a normal tone of voice, "I don't get why you're so scared now! You destroyed other one, so why is this one scary? Let's sweep the floor with this one too!" He seemed fired up while I was terrified.

I was about to reply as the rattling stopped. I exhaled the deep breath I'd been holding, thinking that the creature trying to get to me had lost interest. But just as I had started to relax, I heard the voice of a young boy, maybe around my age, begging me to let him in.

"Please! I need shelter, sanctuary, for just tonight. I beg you!"

His voice sounded sincere so I slowly climbed out of bed to remove the chair and let him in. Before Rempo could add words to his look of, "Don't you dare do that", I smiled at him and said, "What's the worst that could happen? He's just wanting help!"

Silly, silly me.

* * *

**Previously That Day:**

* * *

I jumped to my feet, hitting my head on the large stone behind me. "Oww..." I inhaled sharply. That was so going to leave a bump later! I rubbed the spot as I looked at what I had in my fist.

I was holding that same red bookmark. It really _wasn't_ a dream! The world was ending?!

Adding to my confusion, the stone, which I leaned on as I took it all in, was burning hot. "OWWW!" I shouted this time, feeling as though my back had just been scorched. "What was that?!" I yelped, turning around to see it bathed in the gentle, white light that my dream had faded into. I, almost hesitantly, put my hand on the stone.

It was still warm but it had cooled slightly. I could feel the markings etched into in it under my fingertips. I looked over it and somehow they made a bit of sense to me. The words of my dream were etched into the top, but in an odd, ancient language. How I was able to read it, I don't know. All the rest was still nonsense to me like it had always been.

But suddenly it burned hot under my hand again. But this time, as I pulled my hand away, I felt something emerge from the stone. I tried to grab it but I was clumsy, and feared it might hit the ground. What happened next surprised me to no end.

It didn't fall...It floated in midair, as if waiting for me to reach out and take it, still shrouded in the white light, keeping me from seeing what it was.

This time I was hesitant. The only explanation I could think of was magic, something more than frowned on in the kingdom of Kaleila. People feared it and you'd have to be extremely powerful or have connections to be able to live with magic in you. I was neither powerful or important but I was curious and it got the better of me.

I reached out and took it with both hands and I finally knew what it was as the light dissipated. It was the book! It was the book from my dream!

What was going on?!

Before I could even start to figure it out, I heard a gruff, deep voice behind me. First it laughed, but as I slowly turned, afraid of what I might find, the owner of that voice spoke.

"Yes, I can certainly smell it on you...The Book of Prophecy..." He laughed once more and I could have sworn he sniffed the air. He looked human but I could somehow see beyond that and his armor, purple and gleaming in the light. He was no soldier, for the Empire or otherwise! He was no man either! It was horrifying and I felt almost frozen, all except the burning sensation in my throat, warning me I might vomit up all the contents of my stomach.

"You have it! Just as he predicted, it has finally arrived! Hand it over and I'll consider sparing your life!" Tempting offer, I admit. What I could see was something I couldn't handle. I wasn't a hero! I was just...Tia. I was just a normal girl who liked cake and flowers and...rainbows, I guess, though I didn't see many, living in a place where it barely rained.

I clutched the book to my chest. Somehow, I knew I couldn't part with it. Somehow I knew I couldn't part with it like this. It was mine...my destiny. "No." The words somehow left my lips as I swallowed down the urge and sensation of vomit. I had to at least act tough, right...?

"Foolish child! I'll pry it from your cold, dead fingers!" He cracked his shoulders, shedding his disguise, and I felt the sudden urge to cry. All I wanted was to take a nap! And now I was going to be killed by a giant bull-like monster! Maybe Rex was right about the world being cruel and unfair after all!

From somewhere inside of me, I found the strength to yell, "No! Not ever! You can't have it!" Oh god, I bet he could snap my neck with just a slap to the face. "This book is mine!" Or crush my head with one of his hands... "And I won't let you take my destiny away!" Where were these words coming from?! Please, just don't let him crush every bone in my body!

"Brave words for someone who reeks of fear!" He laughed before charging at me. I quickly squeezed my eyes shut, hoping it would at least be quick. But when I realised I was still alive, I peeked out of one eye. To my amazement, I found myself covered in a shield of fire that not only engulfing me but also making a shield in front of me.

But it didn't burn or hurt. It was more like being covered in a warm, soft blanket but it also had a slightly tickling sensation to it. It was almost...nice. I guess it felt better to me than it usually did for other people who, like me, were on fire. Usually they were screaming curses or just generally screaming.

"Not so fast, Bessie!" I heard someone yell as the fire died down and I looked all around, trying to find the source. It sounded like a young man, cheerful and enthusiastic. I heard him shout something along the lines of "Wooohooo!" and watched in amazement as a flame rose from the bookmark which had somehow found its place in the book without assistance.

"What the hell?!" The monster shouted at me and I weakly tried to shrug or something, still terrified and amazed by what was happening to me. I had been having fragments of that odd dream but now, suddenly, my world was changing right in front of me.

"Great to be free!" I heard a boy laugh and I looked to my left only to see a boy, way too small to be human. "And you aren't going to put a single finger on the Book of Prophecy!"

I gasped as the monster yelled, "Who are you?!" I already knew.

"I'm Rempo, the fire guardian spirit! I protect the book and its chosen one!" He grinned at me and my heart raced. The boy had pointed ears, like the elves I'd only read of, messy red hair held back in a ponytail at the base of his neck, and horns made of red, hot rock, still seeming to glow with warmth as they curved outwards. His eyes were like embers with slit pupils yet I didn't find him intimidating when he flashed his sharp toothed grin my way.

"Wait, does 'spirit' mean that you're a fairy?! Are you a fairy? You are, right?!" I was so excited, I almost forgot about the monster. I'd always loved fairies! Rex always said it was silly and that they didn't exist but I didn't care! I believed and loved in them regardless.

"WHAT?!" He yelled, and the monster started to laugh. "What the hell, lady?!"

"What could a spirit do to me?!" He bellowed out at us as I looked at the spirit, slightly hurt by his exclamation. Rempo smirked as he looked away from me, scaring me slightly.

"Oh, not _me_." He waved a shackled arm my way. "The kid here."

"WHAT?!" I whispered, wondering what in the world I was supposed to do.

"Go on, take out your sword!" But as I looked around, the only blades I saw were of grass, not steel or iron. "Wait, you know how to use the books, right?" He gave me a disbelieving look when I tilted my head in confusion. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. I, the great Rempo, will just have to teach ya' how to do it!"

* * *

The rest was a blur. I remember killing the monster, my blades transforming into rusted swords not unlike to ones used for practice at the training hall and after that, I was so freaked out that I ran home, past the goblins who tried to chase me, ignoring Rempo and literally bumping into Duran, who blushed slightly before trying to start a conversation.

I'll say sorry later, but for now, I need to be alone to sort this out because my world was going insane all around me. So I ran to the most familiar place I could think of to cry my eyes out and try to make the world disappear for just a while.

I want to be normal, not chosen.

* * *

**So, I know it ain't the greatest but here's a few days worth of work.**

**Read and review?**


End file.
